Marvel Mayhem
by IsabelleBooker
Summary: When Chris accidentally blows up the Brooklyn bridge and is taken in by SHIELD, no one knows what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

"Ten seconds to fire," Chris said to herself. No one else was there to hear her. She sat in front of a computer that was not only state of the art design, but state of the art security. She built it herself. One half of the screen showed a picture of a small town in the state of New York, not highly populated and halfway deserted. On the other half was a long line of green computer code, and then at the bottom 17 bold red letters-

**Missile Launching in-**

The numbers below that were counting down from ten. Chris was counting with them.

"Three, two," there was a loud beep.

"One." Seconds later the side of the screen showing the location's image shook as a small missile struck the deserted side of the town. No one would be hurt, it was just a test.

"Yes!" Chris shouted. The missile had deployed and landed perfectly. If she could get that result with a larger missile she couldn't even imagine the damage she could do.

Chris was a complicated woman. She wasn't a good guy, that was for sure. She didn't like being called a bad guy, though. The term she used was 'a medium guy'. She had once applied to work with HYDRA. She didn't make it in. She didn't want to work for SHIELD at all, that was for sure. She didn't want to be terrorist, so she didn't do anything when ISIS gave a minor attempt to recruit her. She liked working behind the scenes, where she could never get in trouble.

The closest she would get to recognition for this little stunt is the two view that that small towns news channel got every night. No one would care anyways. No death, no drama, no attention. That's how the social media of this day and age worked.

"Time for the next launch," Chris mumbled to herself again. She was about to launch a second missile, this one was a bit bigger. It was set to land in the ocean about 100 miles outside of New York. She clicked launch and sat back in her chair. Then something went horribly wrong. The location changed it self and the missile was positioned to hit the Brooklyn Bridge.

"No!" she shouted

"No, no, no no!" Chris frantically clicked at her keyboard but there was nothing she could do. It was five seconds to launch. Chris tried to abort but her command was denied. She had been hacked. She watched the live footage of the bridge. Suddenly a flash filled the screen and the bridge caved on itself. Chris buried her face in her hands then she snapped up.

"I gotta get out of here." Chris climbed up from where she was sitting, at a desk in the back of the van, and into the drivers seat. She began to drive when she herd gunshots being fired. Who could be on her so fast? She pressed the gas as hard as she cold, gripping the steering wheel so tight her fingers were white. She was pushing the van to it's limits. Then it broke down.

"Don't fail me now!" Chris shouted, but the van wasn't starting. She had forgot her windows were down, and she didn't remember until she felt something pierce her neck. She reached back and pulled a dart from her skin, and dropping it to the ground she passed out.

**MORE COMING SOON I PROMISE HOPE TO MAKE THIS ONE LONG**


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up to the blurry vision of a face outlined in auburn hair. She blinked a few times and her eyes focused on a pretty woman with bright hair and a black suit.

"Hello, Chris, my name is-"

"Natasha Romanoff, yes, I know who you are." Chris tried to cross her arms when she realized they were tied behind her back. Chis started to try and remove herself from the bonds, but she was tied to a chair.

"Settle down, Chris," Natasha said. Chris stopped.

"I didn't do it, I swear." Natasha nodded and flipped through some files.

"Then how come it says here that your computer sent off the missile to blow that bridge apart?" Chris leaned forward.

"I was hacked, I swear!" Natasha looked up.

"Is that why you have three applications to HYDRA?" Chris scowled.

"I can hold a grudge," Natasha got up from her chair.

"I don't know what you're up to but I have our top people investigating you up and down, you aren't getting out of this hon." Natasha walked out of the room. Chris stomped on the floor. She couldn't do anything, and she didn't do anything. She was in the worst situation of her life. Then she heard footsteps.

"So I guess you're not just a pretty face," she heard a voice call out. The door of the interrogation room opened and a fairly tall man with a trademark mustache and goatee walked in.

"Why'd they bring _you_ in Stark?" Chris rolled her eyes.

"Oh Chris, why don't you like me?" Chris hated Tony, and when she said it she meant every word of it.

"Because you're an arrogant ass." Tony sat down in the chair in front of Chris.

"Christine, Christine, oh what a troublemaker you are." Tony flipped through his own batch of files.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Stark?" Tony looked up to her.

"I only want you to tell me who blew the brains out of that bridge," Chris's eyes widened.

"I don't know! I just know it wasn't me!" Tony touched his ear and began to speak.

"Ok, bring in the big guns, she isn't budging."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris couldn't take it much longer. She hated SHIELD, and she didn't do anything. She didn't deserve to be where she was, and she was pretty pissed. Whoever they brought in to talk to her next, she knew they wouldn't be forgiving. Chris had had it, and she was ready to go home. She stood up, taking the chair with her. She flipped her upper body over, smashing the chair on the floor. It broke into pieces, freeing Chris. She shook her hands, rubbing marks on her wrist. Then Natasha ran into the room.

"Chris stand back," she said, holding a gun in front of her. Chris could see down the barrel, fully loaded.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Agent Romanoff, so please lower the gun," Chris said, putting her hands up and backing away. Natasha put her gun back at her side. Chris didn't have any weapons anyway. Natasha slid the second chair in the room over to Chris.

"Sit," she said, her voice sounding like cold hard steel. Chris sat.

"Now Chris, I'm not one to deal with funny business, so if you try and pull a stunt like that again you better not have a doubt in your mind that I will not blow out your brains. You are classified as a terrorist against the United States government and it's people, and unless you wanna spent the rest of your life in and out of court, living in an orange jumpsuit and a dirty cell under 24 hour surveillance you better listen up. You talk when I say talk, you eat when I say eat, and you sleep when I say sleep. Don't test me, or anyone else they send in here because right now your life is on the line, hon, and I'm not the type of person who will rush in and save it." Natasha spun on her heel and began to walk out of the room. When she reached the door she stopped to speak.

"Oh and Chris, you have a 'visitor'." Natasha walked out of the room. A visitor? SHIELD didn't allow visitors. It had to be someone high authority and Natasha was trying to be funny. What a crack up, that Natasha. Threatens to kill you and then tells a joke. Ha. Ha. There was a knock on the door.

"You don't have to knock, I am the prisoner in this situation." A tall man with blonde hair and an athletic figure, carrying a chair, walked into the room. He was wearing a t shirt and some shorts, nothing fancy, but Chris immediately knew who he was.

"I'm Steve," he said, extending a hand. Chris just sat there. Steve set down the chair and sat.

"I'm not really in the mood for a warm welcome, if you can't already tell," Chris said. Steve nodded.

"I understand. You did just blow up a bridge, and I'm guessing Natasha scared you a little. She does that a lot." Steve opened up a file he was carrying.

"It wasn't me who did it," Chris said, perking up.

"Christine, I'm not here to be a cop, I'm here to talk." Steve looked up from the files at her.

"My name's Chris, and believe me, I know why you're here. No one at SHIELD want's to _just talk_. There's always a catch." Steve shrugged.

"No catch here." Chris rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Steve ignored her.

"Chris Thomson, born on August 7, 1988, daughter to May and Sam Thomson." Steve looked confused.

"Thomson, where do I know that name from?" He said quietly to himself. His eyes widened and he quickly flipped through the files.

"What?" Chris asked, very un-enthusiastically. She was sloughed down as far as she could go without falling off the chair.

"Chris, what's you grandmother's name?" he asked, finally settling on a page.

"Margaret Thomson, why?" Steve snapped his fingers.

"No, no, she had a nickname right?" Chris nodded.

"Yeah, Peggy. She was always Grandma Peggy." Steve nodded.

"What was her maiden name?" he asked. Chris scoffed.

"Ok, you got me. My grandmother is Peggy Carter, ok? is there something wrong with that?" Steve shook his head.

"No, no. Not at all. She worked with the SSR and was a co-founder of SHIELD." Chris shut out Steve.

"Don't remind me, it's bad enough that my grandfather worked for the SSR and then SHIELD but you can shut up when you start talking about how my grandmother co-founded SHIELD and worked with Howard Stark." Steve shut the files.

"What's so bad about SHIELD?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to do this, talk about SHIELD, not even if it's about how much I hate them." Chris crossed her arms and turned away. Steve didn't nod, didn't speak, he only did one thing. He reached into his pocket and took out an old compass. He opened it and removed an old picture very carefully.

"Take this. You don't have to like SHIELD, and you don't have to talk to us, but you do have to take this." Chris grabbed the picture from Steve. It was a picture of her grandmother. She didn't know how Steve got it, but she knew it was old and probably very special to him. Just as Steve was about to walk out of the room Chris stood up.

"Thanks," she said to him. Steve smiled.

"If SHIELD ever lets you out of this tin box I'd be glad to take you to see her." Chris smiled and Steve walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris ran her hands over the old paper of the photo. It wasn't looking like anyone else was coming to talk to her, and she didn't know how long she would be in the interrogation room. She looked down at the picture of her grandmother. She looked beautiful in the shot. Her hair was a perfect medium of wavy and curly and, even though the picture was black and white, you could see the bright red lipstick she wore. Chris heard the door open a crack.

"Who is it?" Chris asked. No answer.

"Hello?" she asked again. Again, no answer. Then she heard a large boom and jumped out of her chair.

"Fill in, boys. We gotta get this girl outta this dump." Chris heard that one voice shout out above the footsteps of men flooding into the room. All of the men wore black jumpsuits with the HYDRA symbol on each shoulder.

"Why are you-" Chris was cut off when the man who was speaking grabbed her arm. He was tall with a strong build, and he had black hair and blue eyes.

"We're taking you where ya belong, hon," he said. He started walking out of the room.

"You mean?" The man nodded as they walked down a hallway.

"Yep, after that little stunt you pulled with the bridge HYDRA can't wait to have you." Chris didn't know what to say.

"I-"

"Ok boys, SHIELDs systems will be back up in 20 seconds, and if we don"t get out most of you will look like the human version of swiss cheese." Everyone picked up the pace. Chris was counting down from 20 in her head. Something odd had come over her, and she was unsure about going with HYDRA. She shook her head. Her life long dream had been to work with them, and if she went she would at least be out of this prison. Then she heard a beep.

"Boys! The security is back on! Run!" Everyone started running as a red light filled the long hallway. The man turned to Chris.

"Ok, hon. Here's the time to rush." Chris saw figures running towards them from the other side of the hallway. SHIELD. She made out the figure of Natasha, Clint Barton (also known as Hawkeye), and Steve, backed by other agents. Chris stopped moving.

"Come on, hurry up you idiot!" The man called. He shoved her in front of him. He grabbed Chris's other arm.

"Move!" he yelled, pushing her forwards. Chris almost tripped. Chris but back her head, hitting him in the face.

"What the-" the man began to say. Chris grabbed hos arms and did a back flip, putting him on the ground and landing on his chest.

"You little bastard," another agent said. Chris felt something pushed into her back. It felt like a tazer, but it was probably a tranquilizer or a sedative. Chris spun around and pinned him on the wall, then kneeing him in the stomach and letting him fall. As she backed away she became dizzy and almost tripped backwards. She felt someone catch her. She hoped it wasn't a HYDRA agent.

"What changed your mind?" she heard Steve say. She was glad it was him.

"I didn't change my mind," Chris said. She heard Steve let out a small laugh.

"Then how come you took out those HYDRA agents? They wanted you, you could have fulfilled your dream of working with them." Chris smiled.

"I never said that was my dream." Chris smiled and then closed her eyes, passing out in Steve's arms.


End file.
